A typical web-based and/or mobile application offers a number of ways to interact with users. For example, a user may select various elements on a web page, such as a search box, a list item, a link, an image, etc. In some cases, the creator of the application desires to measure the performance of the application in response to the user actions, such as by determining how long a given action takes to complete. Actions taken by the user may generate events that may be handled by different applications in different ways and developers may add action handlers to different events of a composite event sequence. For example, a user swiping a finger across a display on a touchscreen may generate a composite event sequence comprising events such as “touchstart”, “touchmove”, and “touchend” while the same action made with a mouse generates events such as “mousedown”, “mousemove”, and “mouseup”. In such scenarios, the performance metrics for each action may be consolidated despite the differing underlying events.